Looking After You
by seoltanghobie
Summary: Jimin selalu datang kepada Yoongi dan bercerita mengenai salah satu tetangga mereka; mengenai rasa sayang yang tumbuh subur dalam hatinya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Yoongi memiliki masalah yang tak kalah besar dengan dirinya. [BTS FF, M/M, YOONSEOK/NAMMIN/HOPEKOOK]


**Looking After You**

Jung Hoseok|J-Hope/Min Yoongi|Suga; Kim Namjoon|Rap Monster/Park Jimin; Jung Hoseok|J-Hope/Jeon Jungkook

 _Alternate Universe – College/University_

 _Disclaimer: This is just a pure fiction._

 _Summary_ :

Jimin selalu datang kepada Yoongi dan bercerita mengenai salah satu tetangga mereka—tinggi, cerdas, dan memiliki senyum paling menawan sedunia; Kim Namjoon. Meminta saran mengenai seluruh rasa sayang yang tumbuh dengan begitu subur di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kakaknya pun memiliki masalah yang tidak kalah besar dengan dirinya.

Masalah dengan tumbuhnya rasa sayang secara berlebihan kepada teman baik dan tetangga mereka yang lain—tampan, penuh dengan bakat, tapi juga penakut dan cerewet; Jung Hoseok.

.

.

 **Chapter 0: No Ideas**

.

"Yoongi _Hyung_! Kau di dalam?!"

Sebuah teriakan kecil yang diikuti oleh suara debuman pintu kamar, sontak membuat sosok Yoongi berjengit kaget di posisinya. Mengacaukan alunan melodi yang telah terbentuk dengan indah di dalam benak Yoongi. Menggantikannya dengan susunan nada sumbang yang memekakkan telinga.

Melihat pundak Yoongi yang menegang, Jimin yang kini masih berdiri dan menggenggam erat-erat knop pintu kamar kakak kandungnya itu, bersiap-siap untuk angkat kaki dari sana. Mengantisipasi apabila pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu murka dan mulai menumpahkan segala macam umpatan yang ia tahu kepadanya. Dengan suara lirih dan bergetar, Jimin kembali memanggil nama kakaknya.

"Yoongi … _Hyung_?"

Helaan napas yang begitu jelas terdengar dari mulut Yoongi, sementara Jimin semakin terlihat gugup. "Apa maumu Min Jimin?"

Merasa mendapat izin untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, Jimin kini menapakkan kakinya ke arah ranjang kakaknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di atas sana. Melayangkan tatapan kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakaknya.

" _Hyung_."

Sebuah gumaman membalas ucapan Jimin. Mempersilakan pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Namun, hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kau mau bicara atau tidak?"

"Iya, tapi—aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Nak."

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang kakak yang kini terlihat masam. Melirik sekilas laptop yang masih menyala beserta lembaran-lembaran penuh lirik milik Yoongi yang bertebaran di atas meja. Kakaknya sedang dikejar _deadline_ sepertinya. Dan ini justru membuat Jimin semakin tidak yakin apakah ia harus menceritakan semua ini pada Kakaknya.

"Min Jimin?"

" _Oh_?"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Jimin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Lain kali saja _Hyung_. Aku rasa kau sedang sangat sibuk dengan tugas akhirmu di semester ini."

Jimin baru akan melangkah pergi dari kamar Yoongi hingga suara pemuda kelahiran 1993 itu kembali terdengar.

"Kalau ini masalah tentang kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mungkin mencintaimu, karena kau rasa semua ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak wajar," Yoongi menoleh dan menatap sosok Jimin yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamarnya, "aku hanya ingin kembali berkata padamu; mencintai seseorang bukanlah tindak kriminal. Semua terjadi karena suatu alasan. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk membalas perasaanmu, sama seperti kau tidak akan bisa memaksa hatimu untuk segera berpaling dari orang tersebut. Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya, menyampaikannya dengan segenap perasaanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal; karena kau tidak pernah tahu, apa yang sebenarnya tertidur di dalam lubuk hati seseorang."

Perlahan, Yoongi dapat melihat bahwa postur tubuh Jimin sudah lebih tenang dan santai daripada sebelumnya. Namun, sebuah senyuman yang dilayangkan pemuda itu pada Yoongi kembali membuat kerutan di kening Yoongi mendalam. Jimin tersenyum begitu sedih padanya.

"Jimin, jangan bilang kau dan Seul—"

"Yoongi- _ah_! Namjoon dan Hoseok ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Jimin kembali memberikan sebuah senyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, nanti … kalau kau sudah selesai dengan tugas akhirmu, _Hyung_."

"Jimin."

" _Oh_ , dan segeralah turun sebelum _Eomma_ menarikmu dengan paksa," dan dengan kalimat itu, Jimin kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan seluruh dugaan dan kebingungan menggelayuti pikirannya.

.

"Astaga, Kim Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan—demi Tuhan!"

"Apakah menurutmu ini terlihat sangat buruk?" Namjoon bertanya dengan sebuah senyum gugup yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengendarainya dengan hati-hati tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kecelakaan kecil itu bisa terjadi."

"Kecelakaan kecil?! Kau bilang hal yang sampai membuat sepeda Yoongi _Hyung_ sebegini babak belur sebagai kecelakaan kecil?"

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal—hanya sebatas mengalihkan perasaan gugup yang menyelimutinya. "Sangat buruk ya?"

"Astaga, Kim Namjoon. Kalau sampai Yoongi _Hyung_ datang dan memenggal kepala kita, aku akan melempar seluruh tanggung jawab ini padamu—kau dengar aku, Tuan Ceroboh?" ujar Hoseok yang kini ikut berjongkok sembari meneliti goresan-goresan yang tertutup oleh lumpur di sepeda milik Yoongi. "Katakan padaku, kau jatuh di mana? Salah satu taman di tepi Sungai Han? Karena kau tidak memperhatikan jalan?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil dan melemparkan sebuah senyum tidak bersalah pada Hoseok.

Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas lelah, "Katakan padaku kau tidak terjatuh karena seorang wanita seksi yang lewat di depan matamu, bukan?"

Bukannya membalas ucapan Hoseok, Namjoon justru terkekeh kecil. Membuat Hoseok semakin kesal karenanya.

"Astaga! Kau akan mengembalikan sepeda ini sendirian dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab walau kau adalah ketua kelompok untuk tugas mata kuliah politik kita—dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu!"

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sepedaku … Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon?"

Hoseok hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum kikuk sementara Namjoon menelan ludahnya. Min Yoongi marah pada mereka. Tentu Namjoon sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada keduanya. Dan iya yakin bahwa Yoongi tidak akan memaafkan mereka—

"Maafkan kami, _Hyung_. Tapi kami sudah mengganti ban yang pecah dan membersihkan lumpur yang menempel di sana," suara Hoseok memutus segala jenis pikiran dan gagasan negatif yang terbentuk di otak Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Berharap Yoongi akan memaafkan mereka kali ini.

Namun, Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Hoseok dan Namjoon itu mendengus dan menunjuk ke arah sepedanya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari dua orang yang masih tersenyum kikuk di depannya itu sama sekali. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan rem sepedaku? Jangan bilang kalian tidak melihatnya."

Hoseok juga Namjoon sontak melirik rem sepeda Yoongi dan menelan ludah mereka. _Sial, mereka memang tidak melihat bagian itu_. Namjoon menggeleng pasrah sementara Hoseok langsung membungkukkan badan, "Maafkan kami, _Hyung_!"

"Kalau kau mau, kami akan memperbaikinya sekarang juga—a-atau kami akan membawanya ke bengkel sepeda milik Seokmin _Hyung_ , kau tahu kan dia pasti bisa memperbaiki ini," tambah Hoseok cepat-cepat.

Namun sekali lagi, Yoongi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Tidak akan ada yang membawa sepeda ini keluar dari rumah ini pun memperbaikinya di sini," ujar Yoongi yang kini mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Hoseok juga Namjoon dengan raut kesal, "sekarang pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar melempar kalian keluar dari halaman rumahku sekarang juga."

" _H_ - _Hyung_?" Hoseok kembali buka suara.

Biasanya, Yoongi memang akan cepat memaafkan kedua sahabatnya ini begitu saja. Semua karena ia memang tidak ingin membuang tenaganya untuk hal yang sia-sia—marah-marah, misalnya. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini Yoongi sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu stres menghadapi segala macam kritik yang ia terima dari dosen yang membimbingnya di semester ini, atau mungkin karena Yoongi sedang mencoba menghindari Hoseok dan seluruh aura ceria yang selalu dibawanya. _Okay_. Alasan pertama jauh lebih masuk akal. Karena Yoongi tidak ingat bahwa ia memiliki alasan yang kuat, yang membuat ia menghindar dari Hoseok selain sebuah realisasi yang menghantuinya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. _Dan_ _Yoongi tidak mungkin menghindari Hoseok karena itu_.

"Satu …."

"Yoongi _Hyung_?" Hoseok mencoba lagi sementara Namjoon dengan cepat menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Dua …."

"Ayolah, Jung Hoseok," kali ini Namjoon bersuara dan kembali menarik tangan Hoseok untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang hanya mengutarakan, _kita-coba-minta-maaf-besok-atau-hari-Senin-saja-dan-pergi-dari-sini-sekarang-juga_ , tanpa suara padanya. Hoseok mengembuskan napasnya dan mengangguk sekilas. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu—tapi, kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk memperbaikinya atau membawanya ke Seokmin _Hyung_ , kau bisa memanggilku atau Namjoon untuk melakukannya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian, sekarang pergilah."

Walau enggan—karena masih merasa bersalah dengan kondisi buruk sepeda Yoongi—Hoseok pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah perlahan. Membuntuti Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi itu baru saja akan membuka kembali suaranya hingga Yoongi memotongnya. "Kalau kau ingin mengulang ucapanmu lagi, aku bersumpah kau takkan pernah kumaafkan, Jung Hoseok."

"Baiklah."

Hoseok pun berbalik. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini justru merasa bersalah—karena membiarkan Hoseok berjalan dengan langkah lesu; karena membiarkan Hoseok keluar dari rumahnya dengan muka masam yang begitu kentara di wajah sang pemuda.

.

.

.

[ ** _Author Note_** ]

Baru pertama kali coba publish di sini; dan setelah menimbang-nimbang kalau ternyata ff yang isinya _pairing_ favoritku jumlahnya super sedikit, kayanya nggak masalah lah ya kalau aku ikutan nambahin jumlahnya pake ff ini. _Hehehehe_. Jadi mohon _review_ -nya ya teman-teman. ^▽^

Terus, aku juga sebenernya ada satu fic lagi, tapi yang ini bakalan _translated_ _fiction_ punya temenku. _Pairing_ -nya utamanya akan tetep: YOONSEOK, tapi _side_ _pairing_ -nya beda. Kalau _chapter_ 1 nya udah selesai aku baca ulang nanti bakalan aku up juga ^﹏^ (sekali lagi: buat menuhin tag YOONSEOK di ffn, karena aku sayang mereka)

 _Thank you for reading this fiction_. ≧▽≦


End file.
